Renesmee's Account
by justlikeanemptynotebook
Summary: Bella and Edward are away for a while on a mysterious mission and they left fifteen year old Renesmee at home with Jacob and her aunts and Uncles. Will Renesmee ever find out what her parents are up to and if it's dangerous, can she save their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!! my first fanfiction!!!!!!! im really excited, even if yall dont like it :) anyway, i hope you do, here is the first chapter in my story, Renesmee's Accont :) **

**Enjoy :)**

**__________________________**

I sat re-reading the self narrated diaries that my mother had given me. She and my father had been away for longer than usual, and, like in most cases, I missed them, a lot. Suddenly I was bored of reading the books. They were mostly an account of my mom's life _after_ she met my dad.

"Those were the only days that ever really mattered in my human life." She had said when I asked about the rest of her life.

She was so in love with him, it was practically insane. The only thing was that her love didn't seem like normal teenage love. The gushing little girl with her first boyfriend was absolutely _not _my mom. She was so sensible and smart.

'How utterly unlike me" I thought, depressed for no reason.

It had been like this a lot. My parents would go away on another honeymoon or to meet with some random 'carnivorous' vampires and try to convert them into vegetarians. After they'd been away for a while I would get really tired and upset and just in general depressive. I turned to studying my law books. Lately I'd had a whim to become a lawyer. I already had the 'bloodsucking leech' part down. Twelve minutes later, I'd finished a four hundred page book. Now I was _really _bored.

I turned away from my desk and looked at Jacob who was _always_ in my room. Being fifteen I should have hated someone standing next to or behind me 24/7, but I never minded Jacob. He was my best friend. The one I used to play make-believe with even though he was so much older than me.

"Jake, come on, we're going to California."

Jacob knew how I was feeling when I said something like that. He got up and went to the bathroom adjoined to my upstairs room where he undressed and turned into a werewolf. I had already opened the window and moved the bug net.

"You first" I said as I threw a change of clothes into a bag already packed with a swimsuit, underwear, deodorant, a cell phone, and six hundred dollars cash.

Jake launched himself out of the second floor window. I swung the bag over my back and followed him down more gracefully. The second my feet touched the ground I sped off to the south. Jacob followed. We ran non-stop at full speed for around five hours until we crossed the state border. We were surrounded by trees, deep in the wilderness.

"West coast" I said in response to a question I could already see forming on Jake's wolf face.

We ran to an empty old abandoned beach. It was warm. Jake didn't even turn human again. He just spread out as a wolf and fell asleep on the beach. I changed into my one piece and ran out to the water. I swam hard for awhile, trying to drown my frustration at my parents in endorphins created by exercise. It worked. I floated around calmly for awhile. After the sun had set magnificently, I woke Jacob.

"We're going home" I put the words directly into his mind.

I could tell what he was thinking 'That was fast' I play slapped him on the shoulder. When he looked at me inquisitively I put my hand back on his shoulder and showed him what I said.

"Your muzzle gave you away." I joked.

Jacob pawed the ground the ground excitedly, like he was gonna trick me. I shot off like a bullet before he could do a thing. Laughing, I ran home.

"I beat you, again!" I said after Jake had turned human again.

Jake looked shocked, he'd really given it his all this time.

"Rematch!" he demanded.

"Not now, I wanna go talk to Jazz."

"Maybe I should come with, Ness. You know, just in case."

"Maybe not." I said with an edge to my voice.

Jake frowned a little bit and then stalked off to sulk.

Jacob didn't like my uncle Jasper too much. He was always afraid that he would end up eating me. He didn't trust me with anyone but himself and my parents. And, okay, sometimes it got close, if he hadn't hunted recently, but I always got out of the way in time, and we never told anyone about those times. Right after that though Jasper would go and hunt. Mostly so that he wouldn't jump at me again, but also so that my dad wouldn't find out. I'm pretty sure my aunt Alice knew everything though. She usually came bursting in right after I would jump out of Jazz's way. She didn't mind 'being unsafe' as Jacob called it. She believed that Jasper could do no wrong.

My uncle Jasper was my favorite relative. He was always very quiet, but when he did speak, it was worth listening to. I went to Jasper's room, but as I approached I heard Jasper's voice and Alice's soft breathing.

"I wish they would quit leaving her here with no one but Jacob. They just got into a tiff because he doesn't want her hanging out with me and the poor girl misses her parents so much. If they could just take her with them _once_. One time is all I ask for. But Edward never has cared too much what I had to say and Bella's afraid of me half the time and curious about me the other half." Jasper sounded at a loss.

I walked in, closing the door behind me and flopped onto the couch next to Alice. I pulled my knees up onto the sofa and lay my head on Alice's lap. She stroked my hair the way my mom did. A wave of nostalgia crashed on me and sad, silent tears spilled down my face. I saw Jasper, who was sitting at the desk in front of us, wince. He felt the same sadness that I did.

"I'm not stupid," I said addressing them both; "I know my parents aren't honeymooning and I know they're not converting vampires into vegetarians. The only reason I played along was because I thought that if I stayed ignorant for awhile you guys might tell me what's really going on."

Jasper loved me a lot, despite the few times he'd almost attacked me, and he couldn't bear to see me this upset.

"Oh fine, Renes…" but Alice cut in to whatever he was going to say.

"No Nessie. Your parents don't want you to know right now. And if you interfere, I won't be able to see them anymore and they won't be safe." She spoke as if it was final.

**_____________________________________**

**A.N. **

**How was that for a start? i cant read your minds, so you're gonna have to review review review !!!!!!!!!!!!! wait, i need some help, can yall tell me where edward and bella went???? **

** thank you to all my readers and especially WorldWildlifeWings (Alice Raelic) who introduced me to fanfic :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers, that was a pathetic response, i got all of three reviews, and no one told me where Edward and Bella are, oh well, i guess ill have to figure it out myself, whats an aspiring author to do but write their own story :) :)**

**you know what band i love? Tokio Hotel, but they sing better in german, i just dont understand them :) :) ****kay then, here's chapter two, enjoy :) **

**___________________________________________________________________**

Suddenly the front door shut with a bang and Rosalie's heels clicked in. I heard Emmet drop the heavy bags full of her shopping on the ground in the living room and run back out to the garage to get more.

'Wow,' I thought, 'Aunt Rose probably bought a lot of stuff, the only reason Emmet would have made two trips is if he couldn't fit it all through the door.'

Aunt Alice glanced at me, I don't know why but for a second I was a little scared of her. She hopped up suddenly, saying

"Rose is gonna wanna show me everything she bought."

She pecked Jasper on the cheek and left.

As soon as she left Jasper looked worried and was about to say something but then he thought better of it and came close to me to whisper something.

"Something's up with Alice. She's not herself, its worrying me. Did you see, just before she kissed me, she had the oddest look on her face, it was… _frightening_."

I put my hand against his forehead and showed him my thoughts.

We were all running. Jacob, Jasper and I. There were trees everywhere. The lush green flew past us, creating a jade wall. We stopped in a clearing far from here, somewhere that we could talk.

I looked up at him, waiting to see what he would think of my idea.

Uncle Jasper looked like he would cry. Something was wrong with the one person he'd trusted wholly from the start. He saw me looking up at him and nodded.

"First we go alone, then we can take Jacob."

I looked at him with a peculiar stare but shook my head and ran out the oft open window. My landing was a bit off, but I did a tumble when I hit the ground. Sprinting the entire way, I arrived in less than a minute. I started doing cartwheels in the clearing, anything to keep my body busy. I was scared, I felt like I would explode if we didn't do something fast. Uncle Jasper stepped into the irregular clearing after about two or three consecutive cartwheels.

"Renesmee!", he was the only one of my relatives that used my full name. I liked it, he always said it very prettily. "Renesmee! Stop! You're making me jittery. Come here!"

"How can I not make you jittery? You feel what I feel, remember?" nonetheless I walked over to him.

"Listen, Renesmee, there is something really wrong with your Aunt Alice. She's been acting differently ever since she went with your parents on their first trip… abroad. When she got back, her emotional climate had changed severely; she was like a different person. For a month I let it slide. I was passing it off as worry for Edward and Bella. I guess I was really just trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong. When I had started to lose hope that Alice would ever come back to me again, something happened. We were taking a walk one night, by the river. It was a dark night but I could still see her well. She suddenly stood rigid and turned to me, she looked like she was having a vision. That was when I noticed that she hadn't only been feeling different, Alice hasn't had a vision for a long while."

Something was dawning on me. "Oh my god, you're right Uncle Jazz"

"Anyway, she turned to me and spoke like she was far away. She said 'Jasper, can you hear me? Are you there Jazz? I'm not…' then she flashed back to how she was before. But for those few seconds, when she looked like she was having a vision, she felt the same. Scared and worried, but her aura was the same. That's why I ignored anything that should have tipped me off in the last two months. I trust my instinct and my extra ability way more than I trust all the rest of my senses. I didn't even think about what she had said. And just now, when she looked at you for a moment, she seemed too different and I noticed what I've been missing. She's not Alice."

Was I supposed to get that? I must have looked confused, because Jasper said

"Come on, let's go get Jacob and then I'll elaborate."

______________________________________________

**A.N. wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee, that was sooo awesome, now yall are all wondering, what's up with 'aunt alice' who's the enemy, volturi, or Jame's _other_ mistress :) :) hahahahahahha im gonna leave you hanging, unless you review :) :) :) : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short chapter, but i promise theres more coming soon, **

**here ya go chappy 3 :) :)**

**_______________________________________**

We both went back to the house to get Jacob so that if Jasper were to plan something, this new Alice wouldn't see it coming because I was with him.

Jacob was sulking by the river, trying to skip stones. He would thrust his arm out hard, and the rock would clear the river entirely, disappearing into the forest.

I put my hand out and held Jasper's. I transferred a silent thought to him.

I was running stealthily. Silently but quickly, I jumped on Jake's back, sending both him and I tumbling into the river.

Jasper looked at me, and I think he would've sighed except that we had to be entirely silent if I wanted to pull this stunt off. He nodded, half-heartedly, and stood back to watch.

I went quickly, a hundred times faster than the fastest Olympic sprinter. Just before I jumped, I made one false step. My foot hit a loose pebble, and when the pebble shifted, it made an almost inaudible sound, but almost inaudible for Jacob and the rest of my family was like a bullhorn. Jacob spun around and caught me in mid-air, then, just when I thought I was safe from getting wet, Jake tossed me into the still river.

Jasper burst out laughing, as did Jake. I stood in the river, thoroughly drenched from head to foot. I crossed my arms and said

"Very droll, Jacob."

Then I climbed out and pulled Jacob along to where Uncle Jazz was standing, still smiling a little. I gave Jacob the route to where we were going and the sense of urgency that I'd been feeling earlier through the link that our skin made. Jake was immediately serious. He ran to the trees so that he could turn werewolf. Jasper looked at me one more time, smiling, and then he ran off too. I shook myself, trying to get all the excess water off of my clothes, I glanced back at the house for a moment and imagined a seventeen year old girl with spiky black hair, standing at the glass wall, glaring evilly in the direction that Jasper had just gone. I looked away quickly and, shaking my wet hair one more time, ran back to the clearing.

_____________________________________

**A.N. kinda funny chapter i guess, yall just r and r kay? yall review, i write, thats how this works :) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am _not_ getting any reviews so i have one thing to say to yall: R&R!!! PLEASE please, tell all uur friends, im desperate 4 readers ;) naw, tell who u wanna, as long as i keep my current readers :) **

**p.s. i love tokio hotel**

**Here it is, chapter 4!!!**

**_______________**

I stepped into the clearing, almost dry from the wind of my passing through the forest

Jasper had apparently already filled Jacob in on what he had told me, probably not in the same terms, but still. They were both sitting in the clearing looking awkwardly around for me. My two favorite people in the world and neither of them could get along, at all. I sat down across from them, creating the third point in our triangle.

"Now," Jasper began, "I've told both of you about the night Alice had her vision, but neither of you understood what I meant when I said 'She's not Alice.' Renesmee, remember how I said that Alice's emotional temperament had changed when she got back? Jacob also noticed something different that he neglected to share. He said that…"

"_Neglected to share_? What's that suppose to mean? It isn't like _you_ said anything, and you're closest to her!"

"I know I didn't say anything, I just said that you didn't either. Anyway Renesmee, Jacob said that…"

"_Nessie_," Jake cut in, emphasizing the nickname, "I actually thought that your aunt smelled worse than usual for a while, but I decided to keep it to myself."

"Yes, Jacob relies on his sense of smell a little more than we do, so he noticed that change in Alice. What I really wanted to tell you two was that there have been rumors going around about a fairly new vampire who has the ability to turn herself into other people. Kind of like a shape shifter." Jasper glanced swiftly at Jacob and continued, "except she doesn't change into an animal, she changes into other people and vampires.

"I think that the Volturi or someone may have hired her out and now they've sent her down here to infiltrate our family and find a weak spot so that they can attack us. I remember the last time we saw the Volturi, the year you turned seven Renesmee, they were upset that we turned down their 'generous' offer of joining them even though they offered to let us stay 'vegetarian'.

"But why do you think that it's the Volturi? I mean, what if while they were gone, Mom, Dad, and Alice met the shape shifter vampire and her coven and they, I don't know, attacked them."

"Firstly Renesmee, they would have no reason to replace Alice if they just attacked them randomly, and secondly…your parents and Alice have been going to meet with the Volturi."

That one shocked me.

"The Volturi! Why!" I was shocked and confused and I felt betrayed. If my parents had been meeting with the Volturi by choice, what could I trust in the world? Then I noticed something, Jacob wasn't surprised at all. He knew he knew all along. Jasper, I understood, he couldn't tell me because Alice might have found out, but Jacob.

"Jake! You knew! You knew you knew you knew and you didn't tell me!" I was screaming and crying at the same time. I jumped to my feet, but Jasper was faster. His long, thin fingers grabbed my wrist hard, pulling me back before I could run. I turned away from Jake, who masterfully kept his face straight, except for his eyes. His eyes held such immense sadness. I turned away from him and looked into Jasper's gold eyes.

"Let go." I whispered

"I can't let you run now, Nessie" Uncle Jazz looked straight at me and I saw a minuscule tightening in his eyes. I looked at Jake again.

"Jacob? Why didn't you let me know?" I asked quietly.

"What were you gonna do, Nessie? Try and follow them to Italy? It would have been pointless to tell you. I didn't want you to go and hurt yourself."

"Jasper?" I asked even though the question was pointless, his answer however surprised me.

"I dropped hints back and forth, I tried my hardest to tell you indirectly, I knew I shouldn't have, but I wanted you to know."

I sat back down depressively and asked, not really caring to know the answer.

"So why were they meeting with the Volturi?"

"Bella wanted to try and fix our broken ties with the Volturi, she felt like it was her fault that they started waging war against us since it all started because she was human."

"Wait, so my mom went to the Volturi with my dad and aunt Alice to try and make friends with them and in return they massacred them and replaced my aunt with a spy to infiltrate us and find a weak spot so that they could take us down from the inside out?"

"Um yeah that's it, pretty much it except for one thing, "Jacob said "your parents apparently have no idea that Alice has been... replaced. We think that the Volturi somehow nullified your dad's mind reading so he couldn't hear what the _new_ Alice was thinking."

"Also Renesmee, I think that we should tell you now. Your parents have been gone longer than usual, not because they still have work to do, but because we've lost contact with them. We think that your parents have been kidnapped by the Volturi." Jasper spoke slowly, keeping the emotional atmosphere calm.

I let myself be swept into the emotions that Jazz was creating; they were the only thing holding me conscious at the moment. My thoughts turned to my mother. So quiet and loving and sweet. And my father, so kind, caring, and gentle. I felt like I was falling, the only things keeping me there were Jasper's artificial emotions and Jakes warm hand against my arm.

"What do we do?" I asked unemotionally.

_________________________________________________

**A.N. i had alot of fun writing that, hope yall like it, but ill never know unless you R&R :) **

**oh yeah, i found this awesome twilight fanfic called The Mysterious Case by WorldWildlifeWings yall should check it out :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry its been so long since i've written, ive jsut been really into my fiction press. ok then here's chapter 5!**

**______________________**

Jacob ran ahead of us and uncle Jazz and I went at a more meandering pace.

"Renesmee, you've been feeling rather antsy and frustrated ever since you got back to our meeting place after Jacob and me. Is something wrong?"

"Um, well," I bit my bottom lip the way my mom sometimes did. I'd been wondering whether or not it really was my imagination when I saw Alice behind the glass wall. "Uncle Jasper? You're right; I'm a bit freaked out. Just after you and Jake left, I was standing behind the house, near the river for just a moment and I thought I saw Alice watching you leave through the glass wall. I think she was angry.

"What! Are you sure Renesmee?"

"Um, yeah, pretty sure, but, uh, remember I thought it was my imagination." Even as I said that I felt my conviction growing

Uncle Jazz felt my conviction too because he absolutely disappeared from my side and returned a couple seconds later with Jacob in tow.

"I wanted to have more time to prepare for this but it seems that we aren't going back to the house. If what Renesmee says is true, then the shape shifter is already on our tails, we have got to get to Italy. I wish I had my wallet. Jacob do you have I.D. on you?"

"Do you think I would need idea, I'm usually running around wolf anyway."

They both started discussing how we would get out of Washington in quick voices, I had to strain to keep up. After a moment I cut in.

"You guys! I have I.D. for both of you and passports for all of us and anything else we might need!" They stopped speaking abruptly and looked at me, kind of shocked. "My parents got a bag full of necessities for a time like this and they hid it in an old meadow. Why don't we go and get it and then we can decide what to do."

I remembered the day that my dad had taken me there. My mom had been out on a forced shopping trip with my aunts and my dad decided that we should go for a run. He'd taken me to a small clearing where he and my mom had had their first date. It was really sweet and there were flowers everywhere. We spent all day climbing trees and then, just before sunset, my dad jumped down to the foot of the tree we were in and he beckoned for me to follow. Then we buried a small bag at the base of the tree and he told me that it I ever needed help I should come and get it. I'd gone back once when my parents were away, to see what was in the bag, but after that I'd never returned.

Since Jake had come with me the last time we went, he ran in the lead, with me close by his side. Jasper came more slowly, a hundred or so meters behind us.

"Let's race." I whispered to Jake. He turned his and made a slight nod before disappearing entirely.

"cheater" I muttered and then I ran off after him, leaving Jasper to his thoughts.

**___________________________**

**A.N. so, how'd you like it? ill never know unless you review!! :) so please r&r. just a heads up, the next chapter might take a while and i think ill write it in jasper's point of wiew**


	6. Chapter 6

**this will probably be the last chapter for a while so enjoy and dont get mad at me. this chapter is more of Jacob and renesmee instead od Jasper and renesmee, so i hopw you guys like it **

**p.s. i'm a Tokio Hotel lover (you _probably_ already know that if you've this story) :)**

**___________________**

I burst into the clearing just as Jacob was turning around to face the trees I had come from.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed, clearly enjoying his victory. "I guess you're _not_ as fast as you think. Hmmm, I guess that makes _me_ the WINNER!" Jake was jumping around like a two year old.

"Yeah, well, you only won this race, plus I can make you hit the ground in less than twenty seconds!"

"Oh, yeah, right, you can wrestle me to the ground." he said sarcastically

"Is that something you'd like to bet on?"

"Twenty bucks, let's go."

I jumped on Jake's head and he staggered back a few steps. Then he tripped on a rock and fell down, squawking like a chicken as he went. I jumped off of him and had a laughing fit while he fished twenty dollars in five's from his pocket.

He placed them grudgingly into my hand while mumbling about a lucky try.

Jasper walked into the clearing just about then. He took in Jake's martyred expression and my ecstatic one and said, "Lose a bet, Jacob?"

"Actually, yeah he did." I smiled, waving my twenty dollars in the air. "I just knocked Jake to the ground in five seconds."

"Wow Jacob, a fifteen year old _half _vampire girl. It's a wonder how you got all those full vampires back a couple years ago." Uncle Jazz smiled at Jake.

"If you say a single word of this to _anyone_…" Jake threatened.

While they were having that little discussion I had started digging at the base of a wide tree with a sharp stick. Four initials in a heart were carved on the tree bark. I looked at them and rolled my eyes. E.C.+ I.S.

By the time I'd loosened enough dirt to start clearing it with my hands Jasper and Jacob came up on either side of me. I reached in the small, deep depression and pulled out a little leather bag stuffed full with manila envelopes and official looking documents.

"This is it." I said pulling it out. Uncle Jasper's bony white hand stuck out to grab it. I handed it to him, marveling at how someone so young looking could show signs of age on his _hands_. It just struck me as odd. I think I saw Uncle Jasper smirk at my getting weirded out by his hands.

Jacob and I watched as Jasper looked intently at the papers. After a seemingly thorough glance through he said "Okay, this is great. It's even got vouchers for seven plane tickets. Not that we'll need them all. Jacob, where's your car?"

"I took Embry's Camry to get to your house; he wanted me to check out his brakes, they squeak really bad. But that means that the rabbit is at my house."

"That's great. You guys go down to La Push and get the car. Meet me at the entrance to our driveway at ten."

It was nine forty five now. That gave us just enough time to get the car and just enough time for Jasper to go and warn Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet about 'Alice'.

We ran like thieves in the night. Silently we went all the way to La Push. When we got to Jake's house I relaxed a bit. I loved Jacob's house, it was so homey.

"Yo, yo, yo! Billay! How's it crackin'?" I said loudly as I entered the house. I smirked at Jacob who had a martyred expression on.

"Ness-ay! Wazzap in yo' crib?" came the throaty, laughing reply from the hall.

"'s all cool, man" I said as ran across the hall and leaned down to hug Billy in his chair.

"What are you two doing home so early?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow at Jake, as if daring him to comment on me and Billy's greeting.

"Just picking up the rabbit. Dad, I think we might be out of town for a bit."

"How long exactly?" Billy asked nonchalantly

"A couple days, a week should do it." I confirmed.

"Oh, really," that spiked his interest. "Why, where are you all going?"

"Around." I waved vaguely.

"We really aren't too sure yet, dad. Might be… Italy." I cringed when Jacob told the truth, and waited for Billy's reaction.

"Italy!"

"_Might _be, Billy, just _might._" I said slowly

"Still, Italy. That's well, that's something."

"Yeah, Dad. Here's the thing, we're kind of in a hurry, so can I explain over the phone, or better yet, when we get back?"

"You two will be careful, right?"

It always surprised me when Billy said something like that, something so fatherly. He was usually pretty candid so I tended to forget that that he was Jake's dad sometimes.

"It's okay Dad, we'll be good." Jake smiled and I gave Billy another hug, then we both ran out back and got in the car. Speeding the entire way, we got back to Uncle Jazz in time.

"Okay, Rose and Emmet will be on guard for 'Alice.'" I heard the quotes he put around her name. "We have fifteen minutes to get to the airport."

"That'll be more than enough time." Jake said, revving the engine for emphasis.

"Wait, Uncle Jazz, where are we going?" I realized how silly it was that I wasn't sure about our final destination yet.

"Volterra." His voice was tight. Jasper was the only one out of my vampire family that hadn't been as vehemently opposed to the Volturi. But now, now that he was under the suspicion that they had replaced Alice, his true love, with someone else, I could only begin to imagine what kind of pure hatred he was radiating toward them.

_______________________________________

**A.N. alright, that was the rising action, climax is coming up, but remember, i said in a while, so be patient and keep reviewing and please if you havent already, R&R!!!!! i luvs my readers, BYE :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is chapter seven, no time 4 a long a.n. sorry **

**________________________**

I yawned. We'd just gotten off of the second plane, and I was barely awake. Jake was carrying me. Jasper was renting a car.

The plan was that we would go to the Volturi's main building and enter the same way all the rest of the visiting vampires did, however few they were. Jacob would stay outside and wait in the car until I gave the signal. We figured that the Volturi wouldn't take too kindly to us bringing a werewolf into their 'clean' home.

In the car Jacob seemed a little agitated.

"Stop worrying, stupid," I sighed sleepily, "Uncle Jazz can take care of himself and I can take care of myself."

Jake rolled up to the building and stopped to let Jasper and I out.

"You know where to wait?" Uncle Jazz confirmed. Jake nodded and then the two of us, Uncle Jasper and I, set off towards a very large, cathedral-like building. I was barely awake the entire way there. Jasper kept trying to make me wake up but I wasn't taking too kindly to the time change. He practically had to carry me until the entrance. I leaned on him heavily with drooping eyelids while he tried to wake me up the fake emotions that I had made myself mostly immune to. All of a sudden Jasper sent a shock of excitement and nervousness and fear through me and then I was wide awake. He'd never tried to stimulate me with those kinds of emotion, the unpleasant ones. He looked at me, concern eminent on his face. Caught off guard I was more vulnerable to the rest of Jasper's abilities and the fear left abruptly leaving nothing both readiness and confidence in its place.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," he said in his quiet way, "but you need to wake up. You have an important part to play in this mission and I can't have you falling asleep all over my shoulder when we get in there or we might not be able to pull this off."

I frowned at him but kept silent. I was resilient. I wasn't even taking the possibility that we might not ever see my parents again seriously. I wouldn't let a thought like that hurt me as bad as I knew it could.

Forever. That's what my mother had said. That's what both my parents had said when I asked about death. It had been after my friend had died. He had been a nice old man who sat at the river bank everyday and I had seen him once from our property and made friends. I had cried when I knew that it was over, those memories were all that was left. He had been the first and only human I'd ever met outside of my family. He'd made me feel a little bit human myself. I asked my mother when that would happen to me, to us. That's when I learned how fragile people really are, you can know them one minute and they can be hit by a car the next. I then saw clearly the differences between them and me and my parents and aunts and uncles.

Now as I walked towards my parents, not knowing what I would find, I refused to think about the fate of my old human friend. I wore a stoic expression. We would enter through an underground tunnel according to Jasper. We walked inconspicuously down an alley and at the dead end there was a water grate. Uncle Jazz moved it aside and slid down the hole. I faintly heard his feet tap the ground fifteen feet below and I swung my legs in, positioning myself so that when I fell in I could slip the grate back into place over myself. It was completely dark when the grate slid into place. We began walking, I held Jaspers hand so I would know where to go in the dark. Although I could see perfectly well in the dark, I preferred the close proximity in the cold, dank underground tunnels.

We ran across the expanse of tangled tunnels and arrived at a thick grate. It seemed like I'd been running a lot today. I was tired but I knew that I couldn't give out now. Suddenly we entered a lighted hallway and there I met my first Volturi member.

**__________________________________**

**A.N. review review, i love you guys :) :)in a hurry, in class, remember to review, always review :) :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT WRITTEN WHILE I WAS ABSOLUTELY HIGH OFF OF CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAII!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 8!!! i just watched secret how and nw im hearing the theme to KAPPA MICKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ok, thats better, here is CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! BA DA DA DUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_________________________________________________**

We had entered into a kind of underground lobby. I stood a little to the back of uncle Jazz, looking around him into the room. It looked more like a lounge than a lobby. The large room was empty of people except for the three of us. She wasn't anything much remarkable, especially in comparison to _my_ family. Long, lustrous brown hair pulled back into a shiny braid and bright red eyes were her only noticeable qualities. She was wearing basketball shorts and a long ribbed tank. She looked more like she should be playing street basketball with her friends than sitting around in a medieval castle. She was reading a magazine when we came in.

"Jazz?" she asked, sitting up, shocked.

Jazz? What was up with the casual usage of the nickname? I wondered if they knew each other. The girl seemed perfectly at ease, Jasper didn't. I thought I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Heidi?" he asked just a little well-concealed surprise in his voice. It was as if he had expected to see her here but had hoped that she wouldn't be.

She hopped off the couch swiftly, tossing the magazine on a small table at the head of the couch.

"It's been forever since I've seen you! Are you still with Peter and Charlotte? How are they? I'm so so sorry. What are…" she gushed like Jasper was a friend from her childhood. Now that I looked closer, she actually was rather pretty. Her strangely red eyes were framed by overlong eyelashes and she was tall and thin. Her limbs were spindly and pale. Suddenly, mid-sentence, she seemed to notice me, standing behind my uncle looking up at her, eyes wide and solemn. She looked back at Jasper and then understanding lit her face. She seemed to have just noticed his golden irises.

"Oh my god, Jasper." She whispered. Her voice was full of emotion that she knew better than to let show on her face. Jazz's hand tensed a little bit and knew how hard it was for him to experience other people's emotions. They both stood and stared at each other for a few moments. Then she asked,

"How could you?"

"Heidi now isn't the best time…"

"Yeah, actually it is" she cut him off with more volume, "You promised! Did you just forget? What about Peter and Charlotte? You lied to them too! I can't believe you, you just forgot everything that happened when that little girl came along, didn't you? And I had forgiven you for forgetting about me. I mean really, what's a _sister_ when you have a _girlfriend_ who can see the future. Jasper I risked my _life_ for you! I am what I am today because I tried to save you!" her hands were shaking with some emotion I couldn't quite clearly see. Fear, rage, sadness? Jasper was completely silent for a short moment. He sighed and began,

"Look Heidi, I told you, you aren't my sister anymore. You were once, a long time ago but that isn't now. I told you that when you decided to leave. As for your questions, yeah Peter and Charlotte know, they just didn't care as much as you do." He spoke coolly, authoritatively.

"Maybe I care this much because, unlike you, _I'm_ not willing to forget family ties so easily. You're not very understanding, you know? I was perfectly okay when you called _me _up and said 'Oh yeah, by the way Heidi, I'm running off with my girlfriend and leaving you with Peter and Charlotte 'cause I don't wanna have to take care of my little sister when I have someone else to hold my attention.' Did I do anything then? No, I didn't, but when I sent _you _a letter, it was a totally different thing. You said that you would _disown_ me if I joined his family. What do you have against the Volturi anyway? You didn't even come to my wedding! You used to look up to us. You said we were like the gods of the vampire world. What changed your perspective so drastically, I wonder?" she asked sarcastically, it was obviously a rhetorical question. She probably blamed Aunt Alice for Jasper's changed opinion on the Volturi.

Jasper was about to respond when I, unwisely as it may have been, stepped in.

"Who are you, why are you yelling at my uncle and where are my parents?" I spoke angrily, mad at her for making Uncle Jazz looked so freaked.

"Renesmee, no…" Jasper murmured, but I had already spoken.

"Your _Uncle,_ is it? Well, I guess that makes me your Aunt. I'm yelling at my brother because he's an asinine fool, and I don't think that I should answer your last question without consultation from my friends." As she made that statement, three people walked into the room: A little girl, a tall, heavy young man who reminded me faintly of my Uncle Emmet, and a bored man who was probably older than the other two.

"Oh _Yay_." The little girl said, obviously displeased at our arrival, "Look what the cat dragged in. Now we have to deal with _them_ and I won't get to go to my premiere."

"Shut up, Jane." Heidi sneered, "Let's just go to the hall. Come on Felix." Heidi linked her arm through the burly man's, glancing quickly at Jasper.

"Let's go you two, and hurry it up, I do _not_ want to spend hours just getting down the hall. I honestly wouldn't put it past you. Seriously reminiscent of your mother that's what that would be." Jane said, glancing back at me.

Jasper and I had developed a kind of silent code over the years. He tapped my hand three times, and then followed after the four of the Volturi. 'Showtime.' I took a deep breath and followed.

**_________________________________**

**A.N. VERY FUN TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!! bt i guess EVERYTHING is fun when you are OVER-CAFFINATED!!!!!!!!!!! R&R PUH-LEASE!!**

**suggestions are welcome reviews are love- EdwardAddict**


	9. Chapter 9

**O my gosh im so so so sorry to the few readers that i've managed to collect that this chapter is late. i had state testing and then i got lazy and then it rained and i didnt wanna write. then i deleted my ficpress cause doesnt have copyright and well then my friend brought a blueberry pie to school and just in general im really sorry its late but i hope that you guys like it please review, because i know you're out there, i check my traffic, i just never get any feedback.**

**ok, i still love my readers even though this chapter wasnt punctual**

**Here yall go, Chapter 9!**

**_________________________**

More long, cold, dark, halls. We walked swiftly. It seemed a pace too fast for even vampires. Then I realized that 'Jane', the young girl vampire, was continually glancing back at me. I immediately sped up and walked briskly and nonchalantly as if the pace were not a problem if not a little slow. She frowned. I smiled.

We entered a big, dark room. The walls were a patchwork of large stained glass windows with references to medieval plant-life. A significantly raised platform stood at the head of the room. On it were three, huge, royally cushioned chairs. They were empty, but as we entered, the bored, older man went and took his place in the chair on the far left. He leaned his arm against the rest and put his chin on his palm like a bored little kid. I know I use that word to describe him a lot, but 'bored' is really all that comes to mind when you see him.

We had entered through a minute side door but I saw a rather large and ornately gilded one at the other side of the room.

"What? We don't get to use the 'special' door?" I murmured just loud enough for Uncle Jasper to hear and smile slightly, tensely.

And just then, through the 'special door' came a group of vampires. At the head of this group were two older looking vampires. One wore a haughty expression and had light hair. The other I remembered from vague memories of our minor fights with the Volturi. He was the leader. He had dark hair like the bored one, but this vampire, Aro I think it was, Aro who usually looked calm and collected, Aro seemed annoyed and upset. Behind these two filed in a group of random vampires that I didn't pay much attention to.

"What do you want, Jane!" Aro spoke loudly, with authority, but I could hear the irate tension beneath his voice.

Jane gave me a sneer and then walked up to Aro, touching his fingers, which were tapping erratically on the arm of the center chair on the pedestal upon which he had seated himself.

"Oh, I know, I know" he muttered. "I've been expecting it. All I needed was one more day!"

Well it looked like we wouldn't need Jake anymore. Aro waved his hand impatiently at Jane to step off of the pedestal and join the rest of the people who had just stepped in. They were all lined up around the pedestal except for the man with the haughty expression; he was seated in the chair on the right. As I looked I noticed that Heidi and her husband, as he seemed to be, had moved into the line. I thought I recognized another pair too, but I decided not to double check.

"So I'll assume that you are the infamous Renesmee." Aro stated, looking straight at me with a look that only a middle school-er can give. It was a cross between a sneer and smirk and a venomous glare. It was an expression that you usually only see on an exceptionally belligerent child, or someone extremely hate-filled. I suspected that Aro was feeling the latter. I gulped, and then surprising myself, spoke boldly and strongly.

"Yeah, that's me, except that I'm a little more famous than I am _in_famous."

Jasper squeezed my hand in what would look like a reassuring gesture but really meant the opposite. He didn't want me to act the way I was. He didn't want me to be smart-alike. This was more of a 'behave yourself' situation. I shrugged and waited for Aro to speak. I suddenly noticed that despite uncle Jazz's company, I still felt strikingly lonely. It had only been twenty minutes or half an hour and I missed him bad. I wanted to hold my brother's hand. I wanted to be able to give him a hug and let him tell me that my mom and dad were fine and before they got back we should hurry up with my motorcycle lessons so that they wouldn't find out.

"Dammit!" I muttered, too low for the surrounding vampires to hear, "where's Jacob when you need him."

Uncle Jasper massaged the joint where my thumb met my hand. I smiled slyly. That was a trick I shown him in a magazine. Since it was a pressure point, massaging it was supposed to suppress nervousness.

"That's a little hard to be called a _massage_." I whispered, lips barely moving. Uncle Jazz flashed a sheepish grin, a little embarrassed for being caught trying to comfort me with _magazine_ advice.

Aro had been whispering to his line of vampires and suddenly his neck snapped up. Heidi looked guiltily downwards.

"And _you,_" he looked straight at uncle Jasper, accusingly. I felt the strange and completely irrational urge to protect him, the same way I did with any of the members of my family. "You must be _Jasper_. I don't believe that we've met before, although, Heidi seems to recognize you. By what I've been able to glean from my _friend_ Carlisle and your brother Edward, you joined their coven with that most _enchanting_ girl, Alice, was it?"

"Yes, Alice. It seems that you know a little bit more about her lately than even I do." Jasper spoke cryptically. For some reason I was reminded faintly of my father. He spoke like that when… one of us, my mother or I, was in trouble.

"Well, perhaps you would like to inform me of what it really is that you want, so that we can get it over with."

"I want _Alice_." Spoken in a voice as hard as steel.

Aro looked deflated, but gave one last attempt, speaking directly to me this time, before he caved. "We don't have your Aunt." His voice was dark.

"_Oh_, don't you?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

**_______________________________________________**

**Did you guys like the chapter? even if you didnt just please review. go ahead and send like a 1 word review, good or bad. just come on, i want some feedback, i feel like im typing to no one **

**is anyone out there?HELLLOOOOOOOO??????????? :) :) **

**oh, i have a challenge for you guys, can you help me name the chapters? so far they're just chapter 1, 2, 3, .... too boring, just send the chapter # and the name you think it should have in a review and ill consider it, i seriously need help titling my CHAPTERSSS!!!!**

**til chapter 10- review review review, i love yall**


	10. Chapter 10

**_READ THIS A.N. IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!!!_**

**Ok you guys, I have a BIG problem. I accidently deleted Renesmee's account, and then I had to upload all the chapters again and post them. Anyway, that means that everyone who added it to their favorites and story subscription no longer gets story subscription. If you guys know anyone who might miss chapter 10 cause I accidently deleted my story, pm them and tell them to re-subscribe. I'm really really sorry yall, it was an accident. Now my 14 reviews 4 Renesmee's account are gone 2 **

**Lyena- check out chapter 7, you'll see where Jacob gets left behind, **

**I know Aro is being really OOC (out of Character) but you'll find out why later. **

**Ok, no matter how upset I am about my lost readers, and my lost reviews, the show must go on, here's chapter 10**

**_________________________________________**

Aro sighed, and suddenly cleared his expression.

"Felix! Heidi!" He gestured to Heidi and her husband to go to him. They left the line and stepped onto the raised platform, walking towards Aro. "Go with the _new recruits_ andtake these two down to the chamber of our latest addition to the Volturi family." Jasper growled a little bit under his breath at the mention of Alice as a part of any other family than one he was part of.

Felix brushed past me and Uncle Jazz walking towards the same door that we had entered from. Heidi came by more demurely and stayed behind Felix but ahead of Jasper and I. Three other vampires came up behind us, but I was hurrying to keep up with Felix. After we left the grand room and started down a narrow hallway, uncle Jazz bent down and whispered to me.

"Don't look back Renesmee." I heard the pleading note in his voice, and for once I listened to that piece of advice.

We went swiftly. Moving with agility through the narrow and wide halls and strangely we saw no one although it seemed like we crossed the whole castle to get to our final destination. Heidi turned back and whispered so that Felix couldn't hear that she was talking to me; apparently we were on good terms, no matter how much she hated my family. Maybe she still thought that there was hope that I might join the Volturi.

"We have to walk all the way across the castle to get to the stairs, there's only one entrance to the chambers that we're going to. There's also an exit straight into the streets if from there, it's the only one of its kind, all the rest of our exits leave through a lobby"

I frowned at her and turned up my nose. She was _not_ gonna sugar me up by explaining the layout of this cryptic castle as if I was perspective buyer. Okay, so I wasn't feeling all that. Really, I was shaking inside. I wondered, were they really taking us to Aunt Alice, or was it a trap? Would they really give up that easily? Not that Alice was all we wanted, my parents would be harder, Uncle Jasper said that the Volturi had been dying (no pun intended) to see the extent of both my parents, but especially my mother's, abilities. They probably weren't going to be too keen on just letting them come home.

Well, eventually, we did make it to the 'chamber of the latest addition to the Volturi family' and as Felix pushed the heavy metal door open with the help of Heidi and one of the 'new recruits' my stomach did a little flip.

On the other side of the door, which had the appearance of a bank vault, hair dirty and mussed, eyes lack-luster but with a small glint of defiance still in them, thin back straight and tall, stood my Aunt Alice. God, she looked exhausted. There was a lone, dull hanging light bulb, suspended by a thin wire from the ceiling, it flickered even when it was on so I couldn't tell if it was set to automatically turn on when the door opened, but Alice's pupils were dilated so I knew that she had been standing in the dark.

'What other cruelties?' I thought to myself, horror-struck. Just then was when I noticed that her eyes were as black as I'd ever seen them. According to my grandfather, Carlisle, the entire family had started to feed more often when my mom and dad started dating, and even more when I was born. Because of that, I'd never seen my family with eyes darker than and dull, muted attempt at gold. It was like blond hair except really dirty. The Volturi had been starving my vampire Aunt!

I stared straight into Aunt Alice's eyes and realized that she wasn't looking back. Her eager eyes looked hungrily (again, no pun intended) at Uncle Jazz. They both stared at each other, but neither moved. Jasper seemed to almost take a tentative step towards Aunt Alice, but he just shifted his weight and stood.

There was utter silence, and Felix sighed. "Heidi, can you keep an eye on them? Carl and I wanna go play some football outside." The 'new recruit' who had helped open the door nodded in agreement.

"You know I hate covering for you with Aro, be back before we're finished with these three. That'll give you an hour I guess."

"Thanks Hide, you've saved my butt more than once with him." Felix smiled, pecked Heidi on the cheek and left with Carl behind him.

That left Heidi, the two new recruits whom I hadn't seen yet, and Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice, who were slowly approaching each other, completely engrossed in each other as if they hadn't seen anything so worth looking at in their lives.

I turned around on the pretext of seeing the new recruits, forgetting Uncle Jazz's warning, but really I was just getting away from the sensitivity and serenity of such a peaceful, yet different moment, I felt like an intruder. I looked swiftly at the new recruits, and then did a double-take.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

**______________________________________**

**That was my chapter, please review I wanna know if you guys liked it or not I think its getting suspenseful, but remember, **

**suggestions are welcome, reviews are love- EdwardAddict**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is so so late, i got in trouble so my mom took my laptop for a week**

**ok i think the story is wrapping up and will end soon, although i might do a sequel**

**here's chapter 11!!!!!!!!! BA DA DA DUM!!!!!!!!! :) :)**

**________________________**

Oh my god! My parents were the new recruits. They were willingly working for the Volturi as _new recruits_! God this was weird. I let out all my breath in a 'whoosh' of air and realized that I had been holding it. I spun right back around and looked at Uncle Jasper, he was hugging Aunt Alice tightly and looked peaceful. Aunt Alice's expression shared the same serene oneness that Uncle Jasper had. Apparently they didn't notice that I was going through the mental breakdown of my life.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! After we'd come all this way on a rescue mission it turns out that they were here by choice. I chanced a glance at Heidi, who happened to be _Aunt_ Heidi, though I would never say it aloud. She was looking at her feet, intently focused on the checkerboard way she'd laced up her shoes. Well that was no help.

My eyes grazed over the new recruits again, I refused to think of them as my parents. Again I did a double-take, looking straight into their eyes. There was something off there. I pondered for a moment, and then it hit me: they were _red_! My mother had never tasted human blood as a vampire, and my dad was totally committed to the 'vegetarian' life-style that my Grandfather had started. That was a little _too_ off. After so many years of denying their thirst for human blood and my mother's seemingly super self-control around it, it didn't seem plausible that they could accept the vicious murder of innocent humans so readily.

"That's a little _too_ off." I whispered to myself.

"What is?" Aunt Alice interjected cheerily. Apparently the reuniting moment was over, thankfully. So awkward.

I put one hand on Jasper's forearm and slipped the other hand easily into Aunt Alice's hand. I let them see my entire thought process from a moment before. I did it inconspicuously so that Heidi, who was checking her nails, thought we were still hugging and greeting Aunt Alice.

"Oh!" Aunt Alice whispered, "You're right, Nessie, it's still them. I saw this start way before it happened, I just never saw it finish, and now I know why."

Jasper and I looked at her with quizzical expressions.

"There's a vampire here that can brain-wash other vampires, he's called Luke. What he does is hide your memories, since destroying them entirely would ruin the Volturi's chance of using the person. I think that drinking animal blood helps us retain our sanity, and because of that it's harder for Luke to hide our memories. Edward and Bella weren't so far gone that they would drink human blood, so I'm pretty sure they're wearing contacts. What I used to see in my vision was the Volturi trying very hard to get them to drink human blood and they almost would, but I never got to the part where they actually drank the blood, it always cut off. Now I see that's because of Nessie here." Aunt Alice whispered impossibly fast, I could tell even Jasper was struggling to keep up; there was no way that Heidi had caught any of that.

"Wait, so this rescue mission isn't a complete failure?" I breathed.

"But how can that be," Uncle Jazz asked, mainly to himself, "All the doors are heavily guarded, we had been counting on Jacob's 'surprise attack', and Aro said he was ready so then we don't need Jake, and if Jacob doesn't come, then we should be stuck here but…"

"But what?" I asked, looking to Aunt Alice for an answer as most of my family usually did. Even though Jake and I nullified her foresight, we all still trusted Aunt Alice.

"Well how should I know? I can't see anything past you." She said, smiling.

"Wait, so this is all up to me?" I asked, but my voice faded out at the end. I had just remembered something important, so important that it could be our ticket out and our way to keep an eye on the Volturi.

I glanced over at Heidi, who was twisting her hair around her finger absent mindedly, it was now or never.

**_______________________________________**

**A.N. There you have it, chapter 11. please R&R, i love yalls reviews, and i love all the feedback. :) :)**

**thankies, i loves my readers :) and always remember**

**suggestions are welcome, reviews are love- EdwardAddict**


	12. Chapter 12

**you guys probably hate me soo soo so much. i just couldnt keep writting for some reason. i forgot about fanfic and quit writing fiction for a long time. then, earlier today i got a review, the first one in a while, (the user who sent that review should go to the bottom of this chapter and check out my shout outs) and it inspired me to keep writing, cause even if i dont want to, someone else is enjoying it, and they want me to keep writing and if im not writing for me, ill write for them :) soo cheesy, thats me :) :) well, if you still wanna read my ever-so- amazing story, (i mean who wouldnt :) ) then, read on fellow fanfic-ers and enjoy yourselves in my version of forks washington**

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE TOKIO HOTEL NO MATTER WHAT!! GO HUMANOID!!!!!!! :) :)**

**_______________________________**

I grabbed Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jazz's hands again. The thoughts gushed out of my head in a wave, not the way they usually did. Both were startled for a moment, but their eyes widened infinitesimally every time I thought a step further into my plan until finally, when I was finished, their eyes were as large as saucers.

"Genius!" Aunt Alice whispered, hugging me. Uncle Jasper, however, seemed to have a different take on things.

"That just doesn't seem right. Heidi would never desert someone. When we were traveling together, when we were human, that was her strongest quality. She was steadfast in everything that she did. It doesn't make sense that she would leave them that easily."

"But maybe she didn't _want_ to leave your group; she only did it to be defiant, Jasper. She wanted your attention." Alice said to him. She seemed a little upset. I think she blamed herself a little for the separation of Jasper from his sister. Jasper sensed that and fiercely said

"Fine, we'll go with Renesmee's plan, but Alice, don't expect me to trust her right off the bat."

"You're so stubborn." Alice said lightly, she seemed triumphant that she'd gotten Uncle Jasper to cooperate that easily.

I looked nervously up at Aunt Alice, and she looked back at me with a reassuring smile. One deep breath and I turned around to face Heidi. She looked up at the sudden, unexpected movement.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where exactly did you say that… _unguar_…"

I had meant to say 'unguarded door was?', but I didn't get past those words because Heidi jumped forward and slapped her hand against my face. Uncle Jazz snarled and I heard him shift his footing in to a fighting stance. Aunt Alice held him back. If she could see limitedly, she could still see that I would be ok. Heidi's hand was off my mouth practically the second it got there. She was by my ear whispering very quietly.

"The walls have ears." She said, very seriously, but I understood her point. We were on vampire turf, everyone could hear everything, everywhere. "It's straight down that hall and around the corner. Take your parents with you; they'll be ok once they're drinking fresh animal blood again. They won't struggle. They're not our greatest new recruits; Aro only sent them along to scare you. Alice is probably still weak; you're going to have to feed her as soon as possible. Now go!"

"But…"

"Leave!" she said, pushing me towards the hall.

Jasper was already leading my parents down the hall by hand. They walked like drunken puppets, smiling at the off spider, and following Jazz like he was their puppet master. I hated the Volturi for making them like that, however temporary, they seemed like children.

Alice was looking fatigued, I let her rest one arm across my shoulder since we were near the same height. I was supporting a lot of her weight on my thin frame, and though you wouldn't think it, skinny vampires are quite a load. She turned to Heidi for a moment and said

"We'll keep in touch; I believe that you and Jasper have a long talk in order. Is there any place that you can go to contact us in secret?"

"Yeah, I'll find somewhere, just go, Aro expected me to lock all of you up after your 'happy' reunion."

"Wait, so his agitated mood was just feigned?" I hissed, shocked.

"Yes, just please, hurry up and leave!"

This conversation was spoken entirely in hurried, frantic whispers, and eventually we couldn't risk getting caught anymore to speak with my Aunt Heidi. 'Wow,' I thought to myself. 'and just an hour ago I swore I'd never call her that.'

"This could all still be a trap, you know." I used my special gift to transfer the thought into Alice's mind as we hurried along the hall after Jasper's speeding figure.

"No. No it's not, don't think like that you stinkin' pessimist! You need to stop being so negative, just live in _this_ moment!" she whispered playfully.

"What moment, the moment in which we're running for our lives through a seemingly deserted corridor of an obviously populated castle?!" I asked incredulously, how could she be optimistic now, of all times!

"No, the moment where we're escaping to freedom, to the world; the moment where I'm about to get to be actually reunited with my family, my Jazz, my parents! The moment just before I pulverize that little freak who thinks she can replace me and get away with it! Mystique I think she calls herself."

"Oh, _that _moment, exactly, sorry I forgot all about that, I was kind of caught up in the whole running for our lives thing! Wait… did you say Mystique, as in those comics?"

"Yes, actually I'm pretty sure she named herself after an x-men character. What a complete dork."

"You seem a bit vindictive today, what_ever_ could be bothering you at this fine moment, I wonder?" I asked sarcastically.

She didn't answer and we caught up to Uncle Jazz and my parents.

**_________________________**

**well, you all review and read and even if you dont, im gonna keep on writing and listening to humanoid and in general enjoying myself lost in the never-ending internet :) **

**i advise that you all do the same, peace, love, and Timmy Turner to all :)**

**my shout outs (cause im just cool like that, not that any of yall want to read them, though you might be in there somewhere): Timmy Turner, cosmo, wanda, poof, Tokio Hotel-Bill tom georg und gustav, david jost, their producer, worldwildlifewings- alice raelic (you've grown up so much from when we used to refer to you by that pseudonym), nene the monkey girl (you can have first pick on halloween flock member), shadowcat- my baby sister (who happens to have inumerable nicknames so i just picked one of many), stan lee, jack kirby, nightcrawler, marvel comics, mystique, my parents and the academy ;) ;) **

**but especially 'twilightno1fan2009' because they sent the review that made me want to keep writing and for that i just wanna say thanks,i really appreciate it, alot :) :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Its been too long, sorry yall. I intend to finish this story for every one of you guys, so im writing like crazy.

love always,

-?

"We're not out of the waters just yet." My Uncle Jasper said, noticing the excited expression on my face that turned immediately to ambivalence.

"What do you mean? Do you sense someone's emotions near!" I asked worriedly.

"You're right on the…" but he cut himself off with a terrified gasped, his running feet stopping abruptly so that I almost walked into him.

And then I saw them, directly in front of us, and screamed. An extremely shrill scream that was high-lighted by aunt Alice's frightened scream, however both of us were cut short when Uncle Jazz's hands slapped over our mouths with a loud sound. He too looked exceedingly frightened and anguished, his hopeless eyes were widened pitifully, but I didn't have time to pity anyone just then. It appeared that the Volturi had recently recruited a vampire with the power to create very real illusions, because there was no way that what I was seeing could be real.

"What _are _they?" Aunt Alice's voice was horror-struck and slightly disgusted.

"They're scared of us…!" Uncle Jasper said, his voice awestruck. "They won't let us pass because they're afraid of us!"

"Yes, but what on earth are these… _anomalies_?" Aunt Alice said a little more loudly.

There were two of them. The beings in front of us shrank back at the sound of her voice but one made a little growling sound.

"Your voice they don't like it. They don't understand it but they're associating some kind of nostalgia, or familiarity with you and I."

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. I was able to see past the frightful beings in front of us. Just behind them was the door, open a crack leading to freedom. Bright, cheerful, yellow light played in through the door, taunting me.

I wrenched my eyes away from the sight of freedom, so close, but so far away and snuck a glance at my Aunt, Uncle, and lastly and most painfully, my parents. That was the wrong move, or maybe the right move, you could say. It all really depends on your point of view. Looking into the blind, unseeing, apathetic abysses that were my parents' blood red irises, I made a decision that would either make or break this rescue.

Shrugging out from under Aunt Alice's arm, I slowly approached the…_things. _I wasn't even sure that my power would work on these things, but I was beyond thinking at that point. I moved forward at a measured pace and breathed evenly. Behind me I barely heard the ghost of a whisper. "_Renesmee…_" But the sound of my name being called from somewhere behind me was lost in the most frightful sound of my life.

Now, before I go on to explain what happened next, you must understand that in my relatively short life, I _have _heard quite a cornucopia of frightening things. The least of which was "You've failed Science _and _Math this year." But nothing, no earthly thing could have prepared me for what came next.

The loud, grating sound of the door sliding across the floor in order to open distracted everyone in the hall, but only for a moment, because after that , the most terrorizing sound in the world ripped through the air. It was the shredding, ripping growl of a dangerously large, ferocious and most eminently, furious werewolf. Wait, make that _my _dangerously large, ferocious and most eminently, furious werewolf.

Jake launched himself into the slowly dwindling space between the monsters and I. They emitted a frightened shrieking, wailing sound and then… nothing. They dissipated into smoke.

"JACOB!" I yelled, elated and apparently on some kind of adrenaline high. Jake was breathing hard and I hugged his neck.

I turned, smiling with relief, to stare at my family. Uncle Jasper's eyes hadn't left the spot where the things had been. His expression was horror-struck. He looked tensed for a fight, but above all, he was scared. And I don't mean that he was merely afraid. My vampire uncle was absolutely terrified of whatever he'd just witnessed. And not only that, but although his stance was in preparation for a battle, it exuded some form of hopelessness. Like he'd already lost a fight that was yet to be fought.

Aunt Alice shook, she trembled like an aspen leaf. Her teeth chattered minimally. Her expression was one that cannot be described and will always haunt me. Her small frame looked as if she might collapse at any moment, although I knew that that was impossible. She looked small, ill, and childlike. Nothing like the resilient vampire I'd seen as the vault door to the horrid prison cell opened.

Looking into the emotionless eyes of my parents, I was instantly glad that they weren't 'all there'. I had just witnessed something that may have changed my Aunt and Uncle's emotional states for the next century or two.

I turned back around. "Jake…?" my voice trembled. This was wrong, no one should look like that, our rescue mission had been a success for God's sake!

Or had it?

Remember, Reviews are Love :) Thanks :)


	14. Chapter 14

this is kinda just a filler, im working hard and writing fast, im sorry its a short chapter, thanks 4 the reviews, i love yall and hopefully ill have chapt 15 up by late tonight.

love yall

We were back in the car. Somehow, Jake and I had managed to persuade and cajol the strangely reluctant and unwilling, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice, and finally my parents, out the only unguarded door in the Volturi's lair and into the car that Jake had waiting. Once everyone was safely in the car, I told Jake to step on it and climbed over the seat to see what I could do to try and prevent Alice and Jasper from permanently going into shock. (Can a vampire go into shock?)

Squeezing myself in between the two of them, I took a deep breath and held one of Jazz's hand's in mine and one of Aunt Alice's hand's in the other. At first I thought of nothing. Just blank. Then, slowly, I thought of the soothing warmth of my bed as I slowly woke up too early on a Saturday morning. Then I thought of the smell of the earth being warmed by the sun on a rare sunny day in Forks. After that I incorporated the light taste of spring air on my tongue and the sound of the birds coming out to greet the sun. Then came the harder part. Sight. The last sense. Often the most influential, but also the most startling of the five senses.

"What made Alice and Jasper both feel safe and calm? What was important to them both? What did they love more than anything else in the world, what could they be sure of when everything else failed, what would they have when they had nothing?" I asked myself.

Ah hah! I conjured up a sense of togetherness. A sense of family. And then _our _family in particular. I lingered on every face, remembering the best qualities in everyone, and then I stopped at Alice and Jasper. My Aunt and Uncle. Totally different from Aunt Rose and Emmet, Alice and Jasper were quieter, but they had their own way of communicating. They were both gifted beyond the norm and they were both amazing.

The grips on both of my hands tightened almost instantaneously and I looked up into Aunt Alice's eyes. She smiled down at me with an expression that exuded pure bliss. She looked alright. A little worse for the wear with eyes darker than the darkest black, but all in all, she was Aunt Alice, and not some cheap imposter. It was Alice, the real thing, and without thinking I leaned over and hugged her as tight as I could. She and Jasper both stiffened. She wasn't breathing. I leaned back immediately and apologized quietly.

"No, Ness, you don't _ever_ have to say sorry for saving us."

We smiled at each other and I realized that we had reached an understanding. Aunt Alice had never disliked me. It was simply the shape shifting vampire that had made me uneasy and convinced me that Aunt Alice was someone to be wary of in the past few months. The fact that she couldn't 'see' around me was just an unfortunate, but inconsequential, fact.

I turned to look at Uncle Jasper and was unsurprised by what I saw. He was proud of me and he was elated to be rejoined with the _real_ Alice. Then he looked confused. His head whipped around, looking for something. When he saw my unresponsive parents, understanding lit his expression. "I can't _feel _your parents."

"Now comes the hard part." I said to the two of them. And truly this _would_ be harder than simply awaking my seemingly catatonic, or comatose, or simply shocked Aunt and Uncle by using nothing but the power of my own happiest memories. Because what could be worse than having to complete the same feat a second time, with my parents? What could be more difficult than being a child that had to comfort their parent? I was going to get a severe complex if these roles stayed switched for any longer.

I turned around to look into the trunk where my parents were sitting, scrunched up and leaning heavily into each other in the two, rear facing seats. Aunt Alice put her arm around my shoulders and leaned her head against mine murmuring "They're gonna be fine, I promise you. I can at least see that much around you."

"But their abilities, they were nullified when they were hypnotized, what if it takes years for that to wear off? What if it _never_ wears off? Alice, my parents…"

And I was crying into her shoulder while she rubbed my back and said "I know, I know. It's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine, Nessie."

Jasper was trying all the calmest emotions, but to no avail. I was two steps away from hysterics and nothing was going to bring me back at this point. I cried thinking of two out of the three most important people in my life simply drifting away into the metaphysical worlds within their own minds never to return to my world, the real world. The only one I would have left would be Jake. That thought helped. Jacob would always be there for me. No matter what. I took strength from that. I would always have at least one person. Eventually, with help from my own thoughts that had taken a less fear-filled path, Jasper's artificial calm worked its way through me and my tears stopped. I shuddered delicately with quite sobs every once in a while, and then, knowing that my ordeal was over, I let go, allowing myself to fall asleep on my Aunt Alice's white-jade, shoulder. Everything would be alright now.

Boy was I dead wrong.

review often

thanks, writing 15... NOW :)


	15. Chapter 15

Told ya i'd have it up tonight, this is a longer chapter and i was debating whether or not to shorten it, but i decided that yall deserve it for being so patient

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

I didn't even wake up when someone, probably Jake, carried me into the airport, onto the plane and then again off of it. Only when we were safely inside Jake's Rabbit that had waited patiently for us in the parking garage at the new Forks airport, did I finally wake up.

My eyes were still closed and I smiled gratefully for a moment. It had all been a dream. My mother was back from her trip and holding me in her arms. She always said that one upside to having a daughter who looked seven forever, was that I'd always, no matter what, be her baby. And then I felt the motion of the car. It knew was too good to be true. My smile flashed away and was replaced by creased eyebrows and my teeth on my bottom lip. My eyes flashed open to meet Alice's tense black ones.

I was sitting in Alice's lap. She was in the front seat next to Jake who was driving. In the backseat Jasper was sitting directly behind us and my parents were sitting next to him, wearing the exact same, blank expressions they had worn when I had seen them in front of Alice's cell in the Volturi. The only difference was that their eyes were no longer red, which would have made looking at them less disconcerting if their eyes hadn't been the blackest obsidian. The venom from their eyes had probably burned out the contacts long ago.

"How long've we been gone?" I asked no one in particular. The regular pattern that the days and nights followed had never affected me very strongly, so it was normal for the passing of time to go by unnoticed, at least by me. Jake's acutely focused gaze strayed from the twisting road and to my groggy face. His eyes tightened remotely at the sound of my sleep-filled voice and then his face relaxed and he sighed as if some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey Ness," He said, "You've been out forever. I don't understand how you could sleep through your own snoring. Kept everyone on the plane awake, that did."

I punched his arm lightly as he looked back to the road, glancing at me occasionally. "I don't snore Jake, you do." And then a little impatiently, I asked again "How long were we gone?"

Alice quietly answered my question, looking down at my face. "Just under four days." Then she started filling me in at normal volume. "We're not going home just yet. I'm going to go with Jasper and take your parents hunting, Heidi said that they should be normal after that." Uncle Jazz snarled a little at the mention of his little sister's name, but Alice just rolled her eyes. "Be grateful, Jazz!" she admonished and then continued, "Rose and Emmet called. Mystique tried to escape after it became evident that you all had left, but they've got her. She put up a fight, turning into everything she could think of, but she was outnumbered by one, which is actually a lot considering how pissed Rose was that she almost hurt Emmet."

"How are they holding her captive?" I asked genuinely interested.

But then the car stopped in front of a random strip of trees.

Alice sighed, shaking her head. "This is our stop. Let's go Jazz, you get Edward." And silent as shadows, the four vampires disappeared to feed on an unusual (at least for vampires) victim.

As soon as they'd left, Jacob turned the much roomier car around and aimed it towards La Push. I looked at him pointedly until he finally said, "They dismembered her Ness. They cut off her legs and pinned her. Rosalie was all for cutting off her head too and burning all the pieces after that crazy vamp nearly got a chunk outta Emmet, but they didn't. Carlisle '_forbade_' them from doing 'anything of the sort. He and Esme should be there in about five minutes."

"That's…_weird_." I said truthfully. "And where, good sir, are we off to on this fine evening?"

"We're gonna go drop off the car, talk to Billy and explain some things… because we said we would before we left." He added, looking at my face. "And then, you and I will run back to _your _crypt."

"Okay, sounds fair enough." I said closing my eyes and settling into the cold seat. I opened my eyes and leaned forward almost immediately to turn on the seat warmer.

Jake laughed and we sped down the quiet, lonely, and always damp Forks road towards La Push and towards the ocean.

A few minutes later we stopped in front of the Black's comfy house.

I burst out of the car and into the living room before Jacob could word the cautionary protest I already saw forming on his lips.

"Billy! We're ba…" I yelled, or started to. Billy had company, and not just any company, directly in front of me, in the geriatric loveseat that furnished the living room, sat my incredibly human grandfather, Chief Charlie Swan. I was frozen in the doorway for a millisecond. And then my innate acting skills kicked in.

"…back from our shopping trip in…Seattle!"

At that moment Jacob burst in and said "Port Angeles was a lot of fun dad!"

There was a beat of silence and it seemed that Jake noticed his misstep immediately. So quietly that even I, who was only a few feet from him, had trouble hearing Jacob asked "Where exactly did we go Ness?"

"Did I forget to mention that we stopped in Port Angeles on the way back?" I asked, the picture of innocence. "Oh, hey, Grandpa Swan, long time no see, how's it been it the sunny town of Forks?" I asked, smiling wryly and only putting the least amount of emphasis on the word 'sunny'.

Charlie looked a bit confused by all this, but Billy laughed, with only a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Hah! Renesmee, you've got my son running all over Washington to buy you things! Now if only I could get the same amount of willing cooperation when I ask him to get some groceries…" Billy's voiced was upbeat and didn't betray him.

Charlie seemed to have fallen for it easily, thank god for _that_; he would have had a regular fit if he'd known that his granddaughter had just come back from an impromptu trip to Italy.

"Oh, come on Nessie! Come give your old Grandpa a hug."

"Pah! You're_ hardly _anywhere near old enough to be considered 'old'." I said, always in good graces, but in truth a little impatient right then.

Apparently my impatience was a little more apparent than I'd judged.

"Speaking of groceries, Jacob…" Billy began, setting Jake up.

"You need me to go get you something, Dad?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just the usual stuff for the week, I can get it myself later, nothing you should bother yourself about…"

"Oh no Dad! No guilt tripping! I'm getting your groceries, come on Ness, lets get out of here before we have to wash their cars too!"

"Haha, okay. See ya _Chief _Swan!" I smiled at my granddad, so easily persuaded, and then, flashing a vindictive grin at Jacob, I added "Bye, Bill…" Jacob, whose eyes seemed to be begging "Don't embarrass me in public", would just have to be appeased with my answering glance that said "Charlie isn't _public_", and then I finished the drawn out name "Bye Bill…_lay_!" I popped my hoodie onto my head, shot a peace sign and backed quickly out of the house. At the threshold I turned around and ran in the general direction of the Cullen property, with Jacob running, red-faced with embarrassment, at my heels. "Blood-suckin' child of a Lawyer!" he grumbled. 'Lawyer' was one of the Quileute's tongue-in-cheek nicknames (there were many) for my family. Jacob's anti-vampire jabs never bugged me; it just let me know that I was getting to him. I laughed and sped up, suddenly very eager to meet my parents and see if Heidi's claims rang true.

.

.

.

Reviews are welcome


	16. Chapter 16

Short chapter, the story is coming to a close, but its gonna go out with a bang, so watch out 4 chapt 17

reviews are love

.

.

.

.

I ran through the forest, far ahead of Jacob, as he had had to stop to change his species to one better suited for speed. I was euphoric, elated, and about to burst with hope. There is nothing as dangerous to destroy as the innocent, unclouded, and pure hope of an adolescent. And because of that I was just a little guarded and defensive. Scared, really. What was I expecting to find, my parents strolling through the woods, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other like any other evening? Before I had time to answer my bitter question, or to even register that I was about to down my own mood, I heard the fastest sound in the world. My father's footsteps.

"Dad!" I screamed, a milli-second early.

"Renesmee, my darling," He murmured into my ear. He'd come literally out of nowhere, picked me up and spun me around before hugging me tightly and not letting go. All this time my feet dangled in the air and I hugged my Daddy for the first time in what felt like years but was really months.

"I love you, Daddy. Forever."

It had been all of two seconds and then my Mom was there. She drifted noiselessly to the two of us and joined the hug. "Forever." She agreed.

I don't know when I started and I definitely don't know why, but I was crying. Silent tears fell down my face. And then I noticed that I wasn't sad. I was drifting on my own cloud nine. My parents were back and they still loved me. They hadn't given their loyalty to the Volturi and they hadn't been avoiding me. I guess that was my main fear from the beginning. That I wasn't wanted. But, here, now, in my parents arms, how could I deny that I was?

"Of course we'll always want you Renesmee! How could we not?" My Dad whispered into my hair.

"You are and have always been the most important part of our lives… our _existences._" My Mom added.

"I know, I know. I'm just sorry I doubted you. I was just so scared without you guys. It worries me when you leave, Mom. I mean you only ever leave me if where you're going is dangerous." I used my link with them to show them my words, I wasn't confident that I could control my voice when my eyes were so tear-filled.

There was no answer from either of my parents and I looked up from their arms to look into their faces. They were both staring at each other with, refreshingly gold eyes. That was the only thing refreshing about their expressions. They looked strangled by sadness, grief. They were trying to cry in immortal bodies that just _couldn't_.Immediately I was sorry that I'd told the truth.

"That's one thing you need _never_ be sorry for, Renesmee. As your parents, there are some things that we should notice, but since we've been…absentee as of late, you have to help catch us up."

My Dad finally put me back on solid ground where I belonged. I looked at his carefully smiling face and saw the safety and security that I craved when my parents were gone. I turned around to look at my mother's serene, peaceful, and above all, beautiful face and knew that we'd be okay as long as we were together, a family.

"I love you guys." I said, shockingly brightly for someone who had tears in her eyes.

My mom leaned down to kiss my forehead "And we, you, honey. Forever and ever, don't you forget it." She said, smiling.

We walked back to the house at a leisurely pace. I stood in between my parents, holding one of their hands in each of mine. After thirty seconds or so, we were joined by a familiar, russet colored wolf.

"Jake!" My mom exclaimed. She tiptoed and hugged his big, wolfy neck.

"Jacob." My dad nodded cordially towards my best friend. His face was straight, but his eyes twinkled with happiness. Jake nodded back with the same mock-solemnity and then barked out a laugh while my father's easy chuckle joined him.

For the first time in a while, I wasn't just happy, I was whole.

Nothing could scare me, or upset now. Nothing, that is, except what happened next.

.

.

.

Remember, always review


	17. Chapter 17

I didnt want to make the story end just yet, and so, the plot thickens

Reviews are greatly appreciated

.

.

.

.

As we approached the house, I noticed more than one unfamiliar scent. One was, of course, Mystiques true scent. It was a smell I'd come to recognize minimally as there had been traces of it in her 'Alice' disguise. The only difference was that it was much more concentrated, and, strangely, accompanied by two other unfamiliar scents, and one that was unmistakably 'Eu de Volturi'. That seemed odd, but a cursory glance at my parents revealed nothing. My mother looked absentmindedly down at me and when I caught her gaze she smiled. My father looked over at my mother and then switched to looking at me at random intervals. Jake seemed to be totally oblivious to what was going on inside the house, he was happy that I was happy.

"Does anyone smell…" I started, but then we were at the porch and I decided to wait and see.

My dad opened the door and the four of filed in with Jacob bringing in the rear of the procession, teeth bared. Counting us, there were eleven vampires in the room, a werewolf and a semi-vamp.

The back wall of the front room was barred up. I looked around the room. Emmet and Rosalie were standing next to the couch, near who I assumed was Mystique. She sure smelled like it. She looked young, only a couple of years older than me when she had stopped aging permanently, maybe sixteen. Her hair was very straight, and just fell past her chin. It was raven black with purple streaks. She was very pale, like all of us, but her pallor was exaggerated by the dark color of her eyes and her extravagant, punk-style, make-up. Her vampiric beauty was marred by the deep scowl she wore. She looked about as tall as Aunt Alice and I wondered how she could have had a chance facing my huge Uncle.

Aunt Rosie looked…_vicious_. I was appalled to see that kind of expression on her usually adoring face. She stood directly in front of Mystique. Uncle Em grimaced and stood behind Mystique with his hands gripping tightly on her shoulders, menacingly close to her unprotected neck.

Near them, sitting on the couch were two vampires I didn't recognize. One was a man who stared at Mystique with an unfathomable expression. I just couldn't puzzle out that look. He didn't seem very comfortable sitting there, but I suppose he had the idea that any movement at this point would eventually be to his detriment. He sat on the edge of the couch closest to the trio and looked old enough to be Mystique's father. Of course, with vampires, age is a tricky thing. He had lack-luster brown hair that had probably been thinning at the time of his transformation. He had long legs and would have towered over my dad if he stood up. The other vampire I didn't recognize was one of the most amazing and unforgettable sights I will ever see. He lounged on the couch like he owned the world and yet he couldn't have been more than fifteen years old when he was changed. His eyes were unlike any I had ever seen. The color was nothing I'd ever seen before in a vampire or otherwise. They were a swirl of red and gold. The effect was mesmerizing. Besides his eyes, he was…beautiful, even by vampire standards. He had hair somehow even darker than Mystique's that was unkempt and long, but framed his face well. His features were perfectly in proportion. I was struck by how I was attracted to him. I wanted to sit next to him and make him like me. I wanted to be his best friend, I wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth, I wanted…

I took one step forward.

My dad tugged my shoulder hard and I looked around disoriented. The beautiful boy sat on the couch looking up innocently and with a little fright at my father. My dad looked darkly down at him. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him. My mother saw his expression and immediately threw her momentarily forgotten mental shield around us. As the intangible, invisible shield exploded around me, my head suddenly cleared and I remembered what I had been thinking before my dad had had to 'shake me out of it.' I was filled with bile and anger. That was his _power_! That boy had _made _me like him. And I hadn't even had a choice about it; I was his slave as soon as I'd looked into his eyes. Still, now that my normal perspective had been restored, I couldn't deny that he _was _good-looking. But that didn't excuse the use of his powers in that way. My family _never _used our powers without express permission if we could help it. I snarled at the boy and he smirked.

There was one last unexpected face in the room. I say unexpected and not unrecognizable because I did, in fact, recognize this last vampire. Her eyes were black and she wore jeans and a baggy hoodie, but after the past few days, I would recognize my Aunt Heidi anywhere. That explained the Volturi smell. She stood toward the back corner of the room, almost in the shadow of the stairs. She seemed, like Jasper, to enjoy being on the fringe of things rather than in the center of them.

"Heidi?" my mother hissed quietly in disbelief and, it seemed, a remote amount of fear. She spoke so quietly that only my father, Jake and I would have heard. I reached out my arm to touch her inconspicuously and let her know that it was okay. She seemed a little bit dejected that I liked Aunt Heidi. I didn't understand why, but I decided not to press the issue right then.

There were two other unexpected faces in the room. My grandparents on my father's side: Carlisle and Grandma Esme. But then again, I guess I _should_ have expected them, Jake had told me that they had been coming. Still, I had gotten so used to them being in one location to the next, depending on where the worst natural disaster hit or where Carlisle could be of most use, that, lately, I was always a little surprised to see them. Grandma Esme stood a little behind Carlisle and he stood across from Mystique and the two visitors, his back was to us.

Uncle Jasper sat on the end of the couch watching the two seated vampires with a poker face. He was trying to keep the atmosphere calm subtly so as not to draw attention to his powers. Aunt Alice had been nestled into his shoulder, but as we entered, she sat up, suddenly very alert and looked at me and Jake.

"_Stay still!_" she said, her voice tense. Jake rolled his eyes, but held his position. I was prepared to do the same, my mother grabbed my hand.

"No Alice. Please, I just got her back. I _need _her. _We _need her."

"Oh, fine. Whatever. It's not like there's much to see anyway." She agreed sullenly.

Everyone in the room had been watching our exchange. My dad moved to stand next to Carlisle. My mom took my hand and went to go stand near my Grandmother. She reached out and stroked my hair back from my face reassuringly.

We were all frozen in our places. It probably looked like Madame Tussaud's. And then, finally, _finally_ Carlisle spoke "Why did you all come here?" he asked.

.

.

.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this stuff, without you guys, there honestly would be no story

reviews are love


	18. Chapter 18

This is a bit of a long chapter, but i actually split it and turned it into 18 & 19, so here you go, enjoy it and as always

Reviews are love

.

.

.

The next thing I heard put Jacob's growl in Volterra to shame. It was a high-pitched, keening, cruel laugh. It sounded like an owl being tortured to death. I jumped almost a foot in the air, but my mother's firm hand steadied me. Mystique continued straight through her laughter into words without a breath in between.

"Don't you mean 'Which one of our immortal enemies sent you here to slaughter us'? Or how about just saying it straight up without the sugar-coating? 'We're going to kill you because you're just a flimsy, disposable _human_ to us.'" She spit out the word human like it was the worse thing anyone could be. "Can you do me a favor before you kill me?" she continued her crazed tangent, it didn't seem like we would be getting anything out of her. "Just tell me this, why do you all think you're so much better than the rest of us? Why don't the Volturi's laws apply to you?" Slight confusion colored my father's eyes when she said this, but his expression evened out to a poker face a second later. She had a pretty unremarkable voice, but since she was using it to be sarcastic it became very animated, as did her face.

"Raven…" the man on the sofa whispered. He too had shrunk back at the sound of her laughter and he seemed very timid about saying anything at all. If these guys made up the coven Mystique was in, I could already tell who _didn't _lead it.

Mystique continued her senseless tantrum, lowering her volume slowly until she was simply spitting and muttering to herself. Rosalie was expertly dodging the venom that came out of her mouth. I smirked, my aunt is awesome. Most of the people in the room were studiously ignoring Mystique now, except for the boy sitting on the couch, but he admonished her with a look and she was silenced immediately, not as if she was afraid of him, but as if she knew he was right. She'd already made a fool of herself and should quiet down.

Carlisle turned to the man with a calm, comforting expression. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Everyone in this room, excluding yourselves," he waved his hand toward the newcomers and the man flinched visibly "is a member of my family. This is our home and in recent days I have reason to believe that it has been infiltrated by this girl. You know her?" he affirmed.

The man shrunk into the couch a little bit at the sound of his voice but said "Yes… she is…my…a…daughter…" One glance at Mystique's beatific glare made him hurriedly add "of sorts."

Carlisle seemed to decide that it would be much more effective to talk to this man rather than Mystique. Esme dashed to a corner of the room and brought back a large-ish chair for Carlisle to sit on. She placed it a decent distance across from the sofa so that Carlisle and the stranger could speak comfortably. Then she stood close behind and to the left of the chair as Carlisle sat down. My dad left my mother's side and stood next to the right side of the chair, hyper-aware of everything that went on around him. My mom chose the chair closest to the side of the couch that Alice was on, sat down, and pulled me onto her lap and into the cradle of her arms. From where we sat, we had a perfect view of what went on in the room, a perfect view of everyone.

Carlisle smiled at the man, genuinely more relaxed that he was getting some answers. The man looked like he felt the exact opposite.

"Please… Carlisle…we meant you no harm in coming here, we only heard the sounds of a fight and…the sounds of my daught…friend… her screams." That was the first time I'd ever heard a vampire _whimper_ "We came as quickly as we could, simply to protect her. You outnumber us entirely and mounted an unprovoked attack on a member of my fam…coven." The man sounded helpless even though he was accusing. He sounded very…_indecisive _about the words he used. I'd never seen a vampire so timid and frightful. It was like he'd scream in shock if someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"We've been put in a rather awkward position too, …"

"Richmond…Rick, for short." The man filled in reluctantly.

_That's…paradoxical._ I thought to myself, remembering from my obsession with names and their etymologies (okay, I know, I know, that's a weird obsession for a teenage girl, but I'm a semi vampire, there are a lot of things about me that are weird) anyway, I remembered that this name was a German one that meant '_Powerful protector_' I don't know about you, but I think that whoever named this guy was _definitely_ a worse psychic than Aunt Alice. My dad smirked. Of course _he'd _heard me.

"Richmond. Your…friend here, I believe that she publicly employs the use of the name Mystique?" Richmond nodded and Carlisle continued. "Well, she happened to be using her gift to impersonate a member of our coven. So you see, the attack was not entirely unprovoked. Not one of us can even begin to think of why she would feel inclined to do something like this, but if you could help to…_clarify_ that issue, well that would be quite a help. We don't like to have our family in danger, you see, we have to do our best to protect them and yet we must do our best not to harm others in the process."

"We didn't know where she went." Richmond started telling his story seemingly from the middle, but Carlisle didn't stop him. "She was with us and then a young woman in a cloak who appeared to know her, came and tried to take her away…to speak with her. And there was…screaming… just like we heard here. So, you see it really was a mistake that could easily have been made… we thought that the girl with the cloak had brought Raven here. They walked away together and neither of us have seen Ra…Mystique since then. I swear, I had nothing to do with whatever has happened. The two of us, Ryan and I have been looking everywhere for her, but… you see… we're fairly new to this life, it has been difficult for us to..." He trailed off, seeming to feel that he'd already said too much. Or maybe it was just the look that Mystique was giving him that made him pull up short. 'Oh, so Raven must be Mystique's real name. She doesn't seem to have wanted us to know that' I touched my mother to explain my thoughts and pretty much stated the obvious.

I wondered why she was sitting quietly, clearly upset that her name had been revealed to us, when she could be speaking for herself. I looked up to see her face and try to puzzle it out, but what I saw clarified a lot to me. Mystique and Ryan, the boy sitting next to the nervous vampire, were looking at each other, but not just that. They were having a conversation, I was sure of it, but vampires don't come with more than one superfluous talent, and these two had already shown that they had pretty significant ones. There was no way either of them had some extra power of silent communication. I couldn't puzzle it out, their expressions changed every now and again, they _were _talking to each other. I looked more closely. Yes! I saw it, they were blinking very, _very _rapidly.

.

.

.

What did you think? ill never know unless you review


	19. Chapter 19

This is a fairly short chapter, because as you know, i split it (on the recommendation of my cousin, so you have her to thank for that) ofcoarse

Reviews are greatly appreciated

.

.

.

"Morse Code!" I whispered, simply from the joy of seeing such a code being used in front of a room full of vampires that were totally oblivious, well _almost_ totally. My Dad was watching the two of them, listening, I could tell by his brooding expression. Apparently, not even he could puzzle out how they were communicating. Wow, those blinks were a lot faster than I would have thought.

_Daddy! _I thought loud and clear. His eyes immediately snapped up to where I was sitting in my mother's lap. _It's Morse code. Watch their eyes really carefully, their blinking out Morse code!_ My Dad squinted for a moment, watching them more closely, and then he smiled. I was beaming with the joy of my new discovery, but I wanted something confirmed, to see if my budding theory had a chance. _Dad, wait, _I thought, vying for his attention again, _Are they… _I didn't know how to put it, but my dad saw my train of thought, and then I said it _like you and Mom? _By that I meant 'in love' and I could see his instant recognition. He nodded ever so slightly. Then I asked a different, seemingly unrelated question. _Do you think that we've had it all wrong and that Jane threatened them both to convince Mystique to come here and pose as Alice? Maybe Jane didn't do it to hurt _us _maybe she did it 'cause she knew that we'd catch them and end up hurting _them_! Maybe Jane holds a lot more grudges than we know. I mean, didn't Richmond just say that Jane 'appeared to know' Mystique? And that they are 'new to this life'? Maybe Mystique did something to annoy Jane when she was human, but Aro wanted to keep Mystique around 'cause of her vampiric potential, I mean look at her power! So Jane couldn't get revenge until now because Mystique's been under Aro's wing until now! _My father's face lighted with recognition and I could tell that he was considering it a possibility. He looked intently at the two and I could see that he was trying to search their every thought to see if even an inkling of what I'd said rang true.

"Carlisle." He murmured, and my Grandfather looked up. "May I, clarify something?"

Carlisle looked confused but nodded his assent, clearly he too was just as curious as everyone in the room suddenly seemed to be.

"I believe that we may be wary of the wrong culprit in this attack. This coven acted alone, however they were misinformed about us, by a familiar source to both of our covens."

"The Volturi" my mother whispered, but it was loud enough that everyone in the room heard and turned to glance at Heidi, who was looking at her shoes, just like she had been in Volterra. I swear she would've blushed cherry red if she could have.

From the way everyone looked it was understood that Heidi was (or had been?) a part of the Volturi. For the first time Ryan spoke. It was a bit deeper than I would've expected, but his voice fit him, it was the smooth voice of a conman, for a moment I couldn't help but like that voice, and then I shook myself out of it. As far as I could tell, my mom was shielding everyone in the room, including Richmond and Mystique, but she was still staring at him with moony eyes. 'Hmmm,' I thought, 'Maybe he _doesn't _use his power on her'

"Is," he glanced up at Heidi, who was shrinking further and further into the shadow of the stairs, "Is she…safe?"

Carlisle didn't hesitate a bit saying, "Heidi too is a part of my family, however extended, and I would appreciate it if you didn't mistrust my judgment of allowing her to stay." I silently cheered. Seeing my mother's reaction to my Aunt, I'd feared that the rest of my family's reactions to Heidi would be closer to Jasper's mistrust and further from Alice's gratefulness than seemed fair.

Within the course of a few seconds our tense little meeting that had been assembled to punish was now being confronted with a new, common enemy, a member of which was standing in the corner of the room, hanging on our every word, and yet no one had even snarled yet. Busting stereotypes, that's what we were doing. 'Vampires really are an incredibly peaceful race. Oxymoronic.' I thought to myself.

And of course right then they started planning an attack on the Volturi.

.

.

.

That's it for now, dont be upset if i dont update for a while,

Reviews are welcome


End file.
